


0902后记

by brhboreas



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brhboreas/pseuds/brhboreas
Summary: 直播后做了
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	0902后记

关掉直播，马克起身收拾东西，一边叫着东赫：“你也来一起收拾下吧，该去吃饭了。”  
“就去吃饭了吗？”  
“啊，不是饿了吗？”  
“是饿了，但比起那个……”李东赫眨眨眼睛，缓缓分开两条腿，“哥不想先吃我吗？”  
李马克脸红，扑过去合上李东赫的膝盖：“说什么呢！当然是先吃饭，再磨蹭下去饭要凉了，还要麻烦姨母重新热一遍……”  
李东赫趁机抓住李马克的手，摸向自己的裤裆，腰部有节奏地向前挺，嗲着嗓子撒娇：“不要，先吃我嘛……那时说要去回复推特是骗哥的，其实是去清洁了里面。为了让哥能快一点吃到，还涂了好多油，都这样做了，哥还是不想要吗？真的不要吗？”  
怎么会不想要？李马克的裤裆已经鼓起来一块了，李东赫要说看不见绝对在撒谎。何况一想到东赫为了快点做爱，甚至一个人努力做了平时最讨厌的清洁步骤，马克怎么忍心不让他如愿？叹气。东赫啊，devil，还真是devil……  
马克站起来，东赫急忙更紧地抓住他，声音带上讨好意味：“别走呀，拜托哥了，现在就和我做吧，真的好想哥……”  
马克哄孩子一样轻轻在他腿间揉了揉：“是要留下来的，但总要先把门关好吧？再稍微等哥一下啊。”  
东赫瘪了瘪嘴，又把他的手捏了捏，这才点点头，松开了。  
马克起身去关门，再回来的时候东赫已经脱好了裤子，咬着袖口，仰躺在床上，牛奶巧克力一样的大腿乖乖分开，见他的眼神扫过来，膝盖还晃了晃。马克咽了咽口水，趴到他两腿之间，手指插进湿软的后穴，东赫很细地呜咽了一声，那声音拨动了马克的某根神经，一阵微小的电流从他身体里穿刺过去。东赫总是知道该怎么和他共振。而马克的手指在东赫身体的甬道探索着，像在对付一枚小熊软糖，糖块稍微融化了一点，甜味的水腻乎乎地粘在上面。  
东赫拉下马克的短裤，又拉开内裤边缘，里面的肉棍直挺挺地弹出来。只是看着这根凶器，东赫就忍不住呻吟出声，又开始撒娇：“哥啊，哥不用这样呀……东赫后面很湿了，可以直接插进来的。”  
马克下腹一热，赶紧停下动作，闭眼做了个深呼吸，推了推眼镜：“还是再检查一下吧，伤到你怎么办？毕竟……”  
话没说完，马克自己先脸红了，急忙用假咳敷衍过去。东赫轻笑一声，自己扭起腰迎合马克的手指：“什么呀哥哥？是说毕竟哥那里太大了吗？”  
“啊你真是的……”马克无奈摇头，手指重新动作起来。  
李东赫给他插了几下，实在不耐烦，自己伸出两根手指一起插进去：“呀，哥这样慢吞吞的要什么时候才能进来。你看，这里三根手指都可以了，还可以这样——”两根手指做剪刀状，把小穴撑开给马克看，“这样也没问题哦。”  
湿红的小穴内里暴露出来，软肉暧昧地蠕动，水淋淋的，一张饿极了的小嘴。马克盯着看，狠狠捏了一把李东赫的肩膀，东赫快活地抱怨了一句“好痛”，话没说完就被人掐着胯骨操进了穴里，剩下的话全都成了高亢的媚叫。意识回笼后第一件事是撤出自己的两根手指。呀，李马克真是疯了，吃下他那根已经很难了，如果再加上自己的两根手指，是真的会坏掉吧！  
还胡思乱想着，胯骨被人拎起，马克的阴茎抽出去又重重地撞了进来，擦过敏感点的时候东赫忍不住大叫。马克俯下身和东赫接吻，眼镜不小心撞到对方的脸，下意识道了歉，东赫一把拽下眼镜丢到了一边，又勾着马克的脖子亲上去。  
马克的舌头伸进来。嘴里含着马克哥的舌头，穴里含着马克哥的鸡巴，是上面下面都被马克哥操了啊。好满足。好幸福……啊，马克哥真是，不要走好了，就在这里操死东赫吧……  
也不知道是哪句心声被说了出来，总之埋在体内的阴茎变得比之前还硬。还听到马克沉着嗓子问他：“东赫啊，就这么喜欢哥吗？”  
“喜欢……喜欢被哥哥大鸡巴操……”  
马克没说话，下身突然疯了一样在东赫的穴里抽插起来，东赫被操得没力气，原本勾着马克肩膀的手臂现在只能虚虚地搂着，头也好重，没办法抬起来要亲亲了。只有嘴巴还是好的，叫得像只小鸟，不停地娇声喊着：“哥哥啊快点……老公……嗯被老公操得好爽……”  
混乱中东赫隐约听到马克骂了句fuck，好性感，他阴茎一跳，忍不住握上去开始撸动。没撸几下就被人拽住胳膊翻过身去，变成了趴着的姿势。东赫习惯性地沉下腰撅起屁股，马克的手在他屁股上揉捏，稍微用力地抽打，东赫小声呜咽，手里继续抚弄着自己的欲望，感觉到马克的身体压下来覆盖住他，还咬他耳朵。他又哭又叫，爽得不能自己，耳边传来马克低沉的笑声：“Such a cockslut, huh? ”  
“……唔！”  
东赫瞪大眼睛，被吓得全身僵硬。不会吧，这哥刚刚说了什么？之前做爱都不会说这些的……天啊，是疯了吧李马克！  
马克感觉到他的僵硬，在他腰上揉了几下：“Relax, baby.”  
东赫惊魂未定，还不敢相信自己刚才听到的，身体却已经听话地软了下来。马克继续揉他的屁股，哄孩子一样轻声说着：“Yes, that’s right. You are doing so good, baby. So good for me……”  
马克在他耳后不停亲吻安抚，阴茎插进小穴顶撞，东赫被操舒服了，又开始扭着屁股哼哼唧唧，却再次听到马克说：“Uh......that eager to get fucked huh?”  
“呃啊！”东赫被刺激得耳尖发红，忍不住大喊：“李马克你疯了呀！”  
马克被他吓了一跳，抽插的动作停下来，很小心地捏起他的下巴：“不喜欢这样?”  
“唔……”  
不喜欢吗？倒也不是……只是没听过马克哥说这些话，被吓到了是真的。可是要怎么说出口啊？其实马克哥这样好性感，只是听着都已经要颤抖着射出来了……  
东赫把脸埋进枕头，闷声说：“没，也没……哥喜欢的话就继续吧，我没关系的。”  
“还是不说了，”马克叹气，在他脸上轻轻亲了一下，“抱歉啊东赫，不是有意的，刚刚东赫有点太性感了，就，有点忍不住……”  
马克把头埋进东赫的肩膀，说出话来闷闷的，还有点委屈的意思。东赫又在脸红了，啊真是，这哥是故意的吧？明明能听出来自己不讨厌这样的。  
东赫咬了咬嘴唇，小声开口：“想做哥的……”  
啊，这种话说出来也太羞耻了。闭上眼重来一次：“——是说想做哥的slut。”  
马克没有回话，但肯定听到了，因为东赫能听到耳后逐渐粗重的喘息，果然很快那根肉茎就又狠狠操了进来，在他身体里捣弄。马克的嘴也没闲着，一会儿叫他baby girl，一会儿又说他是needy whore，李东赫嗯嗯啊啊地应着，揉着自己的阴茎，也不知道有没有射，因为一直都爽得像在高潮一样，被操糊涂的时候也会疯了一样地跟着说yes daddy yes yes I’m your baby slut little bitch……  
“Gonna cum baby.”  
马克说着要抽出阴茎，东赫的屁股却追了上来：“哥，哥不要走了，just cum in me……”  
马克又骂了一句，热流全都射了进去。东赫发出餍足的呻吟，屁股塌下去，整个人瘫在床上。马克喘了一会儿，也抽出阴茎在他身边躺下。  
“东赫射了吗？”马克摸索着找到东赫的阴茎捏了捏，其实那里湿淋淋的不知泄过了几次，但被马克抚摸着，东赫还是向前挺了挺腰。马克这只手给他撸管，另一只手从腰下穿过去把他搂进怀里：“这样舒服吗？”  
东赫哼哼了两声，没过一会儿也就射了。马克越过他，从床头柜拿来纸巾，把两人的下面擦了擦，一拍东赫的屁股：“起来了东赫，带你去清理。”  
“不要……被哥哥弄得好饿，先去吃东西吧。”  
“啊你真是……要清理的啊！里面那些不弄出来会生病吧？”  
“吃个饭再去嘛，又不会耽误多少时间。”  
“你……你含着那个，怎么在哥哥们面前吃饭啊？”  
马克说完就脸红了，李东赫默默想：啊，马克哥这样真是可爱死了，吃饭又不需要脱衣服给人看，哥哥们怎么会知道谁的体内藏着这样的小秘密。但为了逗马克，他故意回：“那不是很好吗？这样哥哥们都知道马克哥在和我约会了。”  
李马克动了动嘴唇，还是说不出反驳的话，挠了挠头：“我抱你去洗，这样总可以了吧？”  
“哥啊，真的饿了。”  
马克叹气，只好又抽了几张纸巾给东赫擦干净后面。啊，衣服。做的时候忘记脱掉了，现在上面……呃。  
东赫会意，朝衣柜抬了抬下巴：“拿我的吧，顺便帮我拿一件。”懒洋洋地躺在床上，完全没有要起来的意思。  
马克很想说教两句，可是想到人是自己操成这样的，好像也没什么抱怨的资格，只好红着耳朵伺候人穿衣，又被这只大无尾熊黏着走到了餐厅。

两人做了够久，第一波食客已经吃完饭了，他们赶上了第二轮。东赫在马克身边坐下，把头搭在了马克的肩膀上，搞得马克又脸红了：“喂，不是来吃饭的吗？你这样还怎么吃啊？”  
“马克哥喂我吧。”  
“你……”  
“好——累——啊——”  
对面的哥哥们被他们逗笑，马克被噎得说不出话。毕竟东赫这个样子，自己才是罪魁祸首，只好随他去了。真是被这个devil摸准了命门。马克啊，还记得是谁闹着要先做爱再吃饭的吗？  
“想吃炒饭。”  
东赫说完，完全没有要从马克肩上离开的意思，马克一手要盛饭，另一手端着碗还要顾忌肩上的东赫，实在很别扭，只好抿着嘴唇瞪了对方一眼，又被一对无辜的眼神瞪回来。  
最后还是悠太哥帮忙盛的。马克很不好意思地道谢，东赫还是小熊布偶一样呆呆地趴在他肩膀，直到勺子喂到嘴边才终于动了一下，把炒饭吃了下去。本以为这样就结束了，没想到东赫还是不肯起来，马克震惊了：“还要我再喂你吗？”  
“不行吗？”  
金道英本来在一旁切水果，闻言转过头来：“李东赫，你欺负马克也要适可而止啊！”  
“适可而止？”  
李东赫用额头蹭了蹭李马克的颈窝，小声嘟囔：“马克哥刚才欺负我的时候也没有适可而止啊。”


End file.
